Birthday Surprise
by silverkitsune89
Summary: A short tribute to everyone's favorite fighter for his birthday.


A/N: This is a small Loveless ficlet I did in dedication of Sou-chan's birthday, which is conveniently today: September 28th. Hope you guys like it! And as always, I don't own anything. It all belongs to Kouga Yun's genious.

Birthday Surprise

"Sou-chan!" Kio called behind him. "Quit lagging behind!"

Soubi shook his head at his friend. "Kio, why, may I ask, do we need all this beer?" he asked, holding up the two bags in his right hand.

"Because today is you birthday, as you seem to have forgotten, and we're going to have a celebration. You always need lots of booze for a decent party."

Soubi held up the bag in his other hand. "And the lollipops?"

Kio turned on his heel and took the chupa from his mouth, pointing it at Soubi. "Chupas are a necessity for any occasion."

Shaking his head, Soubi continued walking back towards his apartment, Kio now walking beside him.

The two were silent for a few minutes. Above them, the sun was setting, coloring the sky a beautiful mixture of oranges, reds, and yellows. Soubi smiled to himself. Perhaps later he would be able to talk Ritsuka into giving him a special birthday kiss.

"So… do you know if Rit-chan wanted to do anything with you?" Kio asked, finally deciding to break the silence.

Soubi shook his head. "Ritsuka mentioned something about his mother needing him."

"Tsk tsk. He isn't even here for his boyfriend-figure's birthday. What kind of friend is he."

Soubi glared at Kio and continued walking. Kio snickered, his many earrings jangling, and followed after Soubi. No more words were spoken until they reached the apartment.

"Kio, hold these…" Soubi handed his bags to Kio and fished his keys out of his pocket. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a handful of loud popping sounds and an explosion of multi-colored streamers and confetti.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Soubi blinked, brushing the bits of paper from his eyes. "Wha-"

A very happy Yuiko pounced on a very confused Soubi. "Happy Birthday, Soubi-san"

He looked around the room. Yuiko, Yoji, Natsuo, and most importantly, Ritsuka, all stood in his living room wearing party hats. On the table was a cake decorated with bright blue butterflies. Beside it was a bowl filled with fruit punch.

Natsuo smiled and handed Soubi a small present. "We decided to throw you a small party. You're always so nice to us, so we decided to do something for you."

Soubi smiled at them. "Thank you."

Yoji grinned. "Well then open your gift already."

Soubi laughed and opened the package. Inside was a butterfly-patterned sketchbook, a few thin paintbrushes, and a small set of paints. He smiled at the friends surrounding him. "Thank you, everyone."

Kio clapped his best friend on the back. "Well, that's enough thanks. Let's get this party started!" He stuck a beer in Soubi's hand and put a bit of vodka in the punch. Natsuo moved over to the cake and started cutting it up and putting it on plates.

The night passed in an array of laughter and slightly drunken games. At one point, Yoji and Kio started singing random tv show theme songs.

Once it reached about eleven, people started filing out one by one. Finally, it was just Soubi and Ritsuka. Once the door had shut behind the final person, Soubi pulled Ritsuka into his lap and nuzzled his neck. "I'll have to find a way to thank you for that party."

Ritsuka tried to wriggle out of Soubi's arms. "Stop. That tickles." He managed to turn himself around in his fighter's arms. "Besides, it's not over yet. I still have to give you my present." Soubi raised an eyebrow as he watched Ritsuka pull a small box from his pocket and handed it to him. Slowly, Soubi opened the box, revealing a pair of cobalt blue butterfly earings. Soubi let out a small breath of awe.

"It's to replace the ones the zero girls took from you. I thought you might like them."

Soubi lifted Ritsuka's face so the could see eye to eye. "Thank you, Ritsuka. They're beautiful." Ever so softly, Soubi leaned down and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, Ritsuka smiled up at Soubi. "Happy Birthday."


End file.
